At Your Service
by Kurado
Summary: In a world of where Soldiers & Mercenaries work to save the world, they compete each other to gain power. Somewhere along the road, a Soldier crossroads with a Mercenary. It was a crush that Cloud thought he'd never satisfy, until he was ordered to torture a Mercenary for inside information. Torture for which male, Cloud was not so sure. Will he be able to control his lust?
1. Chapter 1: All Up in Chains

This was becoming ridiculous. The Queen had to be kidding me. Why did she pick me out of all the Soldiers? She knew my situation. She constantly mocked me and put me on the spot by sending me out to see this guy. Now that she finally captured him, why must I do the interrogations? Chains and grunts of pains was enough to make me sick. Coming from him I'm not sure if I could handle it.

I entered the forbidden room. Thank god for her wealth. Even prisoners here were treated reasonable, considered they acted against the law. The room was clean. White. Very un-prison like. The light was dim, setting the atmosphere. And there he was, Leon Lionheart. Chains held him. He was loose on the ground. Chains were under my control. He… Leon was under my control. Feeling contented from the ego, I allowed my eyes to rake his body. He was unconscious. His long dark lashes pressed lightly on his high cheek bones. He was beautiful. His perfect body structure exploded with power and strength. I pressed a button and he was immediately pulled up against the wall. His arms pulled out as if he was being crucified onto the wall. His eyes fluttered open, under the veil of brown hair and his muscles tensed dangerously as he regained his guard. The chains pulled tight and he jerked back onto the wall involuntarily, wincing in pain as his grey eyes registered his restrains. His gaze then shifted to me. I felt my stomach do a flip.

What am I? Still a freshmen? I hid it smoothly as I paced towards him. He lunged for me. I smirked as he was slammed back onto the wall from his own force. His body fell limped as a groan escaped his lips. Ah, that must be the pain and fatigue registering in his mind. My hand grasped a fistful of his chocolate locks and I jerked his head up. His lips parted in pain as his eyes pierced mine, and I saw my reflection. I was putting up quite a show. A smirk planted firmly on my lips, my blue eyes cold. His eyes squeezed shut and I was rewarded with another moan as my fist tightened. He was furious. His eyes opened to glare into mine. His breath was ragged and his body almost shook with fury. The proximity was so tempting and clouding my mind. I shivered as I analyzed the reaction I felt just being around the male.

"Talk" I commanded. That's right. Keep it nice and short. I didn't trust my voice.

His eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his lips together. He exhaled deeply. I swallowed thickly, breathing in his sweet breath. My body stiffened uncomfortably.

"No'" was his reply. Just as short as my demand.

I smirked and took it as an invitation. I slammed him against the wall, sneaking a knee between his legs, drawing as close as I could. I held him down with my body. He arched back, grunting in pain from the pressure. God it was so alluring. The close contact was dangerous but at the moment, I didn't care. All I cared about was him. Maybe I was still immature. But trust me, only he could evoke such emotions from me. I used to be surprised, scared even and avoided it like a plague. But God just kept bringing him back. It was his fault. He was asking for it. He was the Lion that tempted the Wolf from its pack.

'Talk' I repeated, this time my voice had failed. It was only a whisper.

He closed his eyes and panted slightly, 'Never'

I punched him. His head hit the wall and rebounded onto my shoulder. I let him linger there for a while, deciding that it felt strangely close to an embrace. Probably the closest embrace I would ever get from my crush. After a little moment I wondered if he passed out. Just as I was about to crane my head to look at him, a sharp pain shot up my neck. I grasped him involuntarily, breathing in brokenly as I grazing my forehead on the wall behind him. He was biting my neck. The teeth faltered and suddenly all I felt was his lips on my neck. Why did he stop? Something between my leg shifted. Pleasure shot through me which was soon washed away by cold fear. _Shit. _He had felt my reaction. I had to distract him. He could not acknowledge my attraction. With another button, his chains were lengthened. He was allowed to move. I moved away. Now that I let him lose, a fight was inevitable. I could only hold him off that much. He was stronger then me. But I never allowed him to know that. After few vicious attacks, I was knocked to the ground. He was more serious this time, more desperate. I remained on the floor trying to ease the pain as I tried to predict his moves to evade any high danger ones. Before I knew it, he was straddling me. That was something I was not expecting. I also didn't have the strength to push him off, I was going to be pummeled. Or die in Heaven.

He roughly pushed me back and I slammed on the floor, flat. I looked up at him through pained eyes, he had me imprisoned, palms flat on either side of my head as he leant over me.

"Are you turned on?" he whispered.

"Huh?" I froze.

Did he just ask me if I'm turned on? And more importantly did I just say huh? That was the most uncool thing I could ever say…

My train of thoughts broke when he thrust against me. He smirked satisfied when I failed to bite back my groan and flexed against him.

"What the hell?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbows, drawing my face closer to his.

"You're hard" he stated simply. I didn't like the cockiness in his voice. I wondered which was stranger, the fact he was unusually talkative, or the way he was talking about my reaction towards him as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"But what the hell are you doing?" I asked. Not much use if I tried to deny it, I was very consciously aware to what he was sitting on.

Before I received a reply, cold lips smoothed over mine. Chains clattered and a mix of arms and iron pulled around me. That was when I realized, he felt exactly the same as me. My hands dragged down his spine. He arched slightly at the hard pressure, molding against me. He grunted when my hands drew low and jerked his whole body against me.

I was pathetic. Withering against him with all my life. I could just come pressing against him.

Hands were drawing up up my thighs, supporting me.

A light groans brushed passed my ear, as his thrusts drew stronger, his embrace more desperate. His lips pressed on my neck, his teeth grazing my skin. Taking advantage of the lust thinning, I jerked us, rolling on top of him. Slight pain tainted his expression before he relaxed. His grey eyes opened fully as he stared up at me. I was holding myself up with both arms and was lying between his bent legs. His arms were wide open as if beckoning me. I groaned wrenched myself up. He sat up, grey eyes flickering side to side as he tried to read me. God. I wanted him so bad. What the hell was I doing? Trying to bed a traitor? I bite my lip and escaped the torture chamber.


	2. Chapter 2: Shower Memories

Cloud POV:

I pressed a palm on the shower wall. Memories of moments before with him was driving me crazy. It was Leon. Leon Lionheart. It really was him! Never in my wildest dream did I think I'd even be so close to him let alone touch him... or feel him... I felt a blush rush to my cheeks and I tried to keep my breathing in check but I couldn't get the memories out of my head.

His deep groans made me shiver. I still felt his breath on me, his body against mine. I was so screwed. I clenched my eyes shut, I didn't want to face the result of blood that just rush downwards but I couldn't lie, he just had that effect on me. Ever since the first time we clashed on a mission as we competed to kill the monster and obtain the blood of it, I couldn't take my eyes off him. The way he cut through the air with his gunblade, the way his beautiful grey eyes glanced at me from time to time, making sure I could avoid each of his attacks.

His voice invaded my mind, breaking my train of thought: _'Are you turned on?' _I released a breath and opened my eyes, looking down at my hardness. Yes I was, more then ever. Under the safety of the water I watched my hand drag over myself. I tried to keep reminding myself that the hand was mine. Mine. Mine. Not his. I tried not to remember his hands dragging over my skin, his teeth nipping at my lips. But when it was him, it all felt so much better.

Everything about him was so alluring, his brown hair, thin lips, grey eyes, his voice... voice... even the little daring smirk that tugged at his lips when he told me he noticed I was hard. I parted my legs, planting them securely on the shower stall floor as I placed a hand on the tiled wall before me. I stared vacantly at my hand that stroked my member. His heavy breathing, his smell surrounded me. I could almost feel his body wrapped around me, jacking me off, the water from the shower making the movement so smooth.

I closed my eyes, my hand gripping tighter as my movements became more rapid and a thought occured, he was hard too! I moaned as the realisation sank in and memories of grinding my hardness into his filled me. It wasn't a one sided feeling. I let my imagination run wild and within seconds I could almost feel his lips on mine, tongue darting between my lips - a tongue that could be wrapping around my hard cock. Yes, I could see it now, him down on his knees, held back by the chains. I could pull his hair back and tilt his head up, his lips open as he gasp in pain yet his eyes would glare into mine, daring me to come closer. Yes, he would accept me and draw his tongue around my long length. I thrust myself into my hand, just like I would into his pretty mouth and if I was feeling generous enough, I'd let his arms free so he could jack himself off as he pleased me.

I bit on my lip to stop my moan as a blanket of euphoria filled me, making my brain shut down with just an imagination of his lips parted, moaning as he came with me. "Leon" I murmured, squeezing the last of the cum out of myself. I opened my eyes and watched the white substance circle and slip down the drain. I am not sure what I should do, but I knew the Queen would not be happy with my empty results and she'd surely send me back to extract more information. I wasn't sure if I could face him, not after our session... hell, it's even worse after I jacked off with him on my mind. Sighing, I turned the taps off and prepared myself for a meeting with the Queen.


	3. Chapter 3: Hazy Lust

Cloud POV:

Escaped. My prisoner had disappeared. And I only lasted a week. Mistakes surfaced. My average perfect on missions were declining. Finally I ended up with a large ugly wound on my leg. I was sentence to rest until I could walk. I wasn't even eating anymore. The mako they injected into me was more then enough to render my body unbreakable. It was stupid as well. I can't move, so what does the committee do? Inject more mako into the Soldier. Leave the poor guy restless with no legs to move. I grunted as I wrenched my way to the torture chamber. Leon was long gone. I fell awkwardly onto the pile of chains that once tamed him, embraced him, allowed me to overpower him. Three days I stayed there, ignoring the creaks, movements of people checking to see if I was alive. They could assume that I was torturing myself because I lost him, but only the Queen and I knew why I was in so much pain.

Tonight I replaced the hard chains with my pillow, in my room. It was enough. With all the pills I consumed. Darkness ate me.

_I searched so long… _

I flinched but I couldn't reply to the smooth voice. I felt weight on my chest, pressing me into my mattress as lips smothered mine.

_Fuck I wanted out so bad…I didn't want others to touch me-_

The voice was worried yet it had a certain angry edge. Others? Who was he talking about? Why was he angry? If he worried about me, he shouldn't do anything bad to me… right? But the fact was that I couldn't move. I was pinned down. He was holding me down.

_How could you let go so easily?_

The hands gripped me tighter as the angry edge of the tone tilted over its reassuring calm. Panic registered finally, who was holding me like that?

_Open your eyes…_

My eyes opened sharply. Blue crashed grey. My whole body tensed in defense but he slammed me down again.

"Leon…" I gasped. His grey eyes widened.

I had automatically propped myself up on my elbows against his weight and was inches distant from his lips. My eyebrow furrowed and my eyes diverted, "Uhm…"

The corner of his thin lips shifted into a small smirk, "Where did we get interrupted?"

It had to be a dream. It had to be. Another one of those dreams, those dreams of him. I twisted my hand into his brown hair and pulled him down heavily against me. I could practically taste the alcohol on him. An oath of relief that slipped from his lips sent shivers down my spine as his body shifted against mine. Even if it was a dream, I would still take it with all my strength.

"What did you do to yourself" he murmured into my ear when he realised it wasn't that I didn't want to have him, I was too drugged up to be. I couldn't reply, not when all I could feel was his hardness rocking into my thigh. I pulled my arms around his legs, and my hands dragged up, fingers brushing up his inner thighs, feeling the strong muscles. My hands gripped onto his butt and I readjusted his crotch to line up with mine. I vaguely heard a grunt through the pleasure and he bit down on my neck as he grind deep and hard into me.

When I ran out of energy to press up against him, he shifted off me.  
"No, don't stop" I murmured, turning to him. He smirked and held my hand, entwining it with his. He pulled our hands towards him and my heart froze as we watch him slide his long length between our fists. I felt him shudder. I tensed up. That look on his face, his lips parted as he breathed heavily, his eyes closing involuntary, just from such a simple touch. I didn't even realise when he took his pants off. He regained composure and his eyes narrowed with want before his lips crashed mine. He slid in and out of our entwined fingers and his free hand reached for me. His fingers wrapping around me one by one and it tightened to the perfect fit.

I grunted and shifted my hand faster and he followed suit. He followed my lead, keeping pace with me, his eyes staring into mine as I tried to not look crazy with the pleasure he was giving me. His forehead knocked mine and I opened my eyes to see him up close, he was commanding me for my attention but... but he was making me cum.

"Leon..."  
"I won't stop" he responded immediately, his hand tightening mine on his throbbing cock as his other hand jerked me off.

"Come for me" he breathed, "Come with me"

I barely heard the last word and I shuddered my release, triggering his orgasm, our seeds covering our hands. In my haze, I watched Leon release my softening cock and took an experimental taste before cleaning us up with some tissues. My world darkened and I drifted off into a deep slumber that was long delayed.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning After

Clouds POV:

A light moan woke me up fully. He was still sleeping beside me. I took a breath of his chocolate brown locks and attempted to memorize everything of this moment. Half of his solid body was resting upon me, his strong arm around my waist, his head resting on my chest. I felt his chest raise and deflate as he breathed lightly, the constant thump of his heart and his warmth merging with mine.

His breath caught. He was waking up from his peaceful slumber. Before his eyes could open, his eyebrows furrowed, his body registered the unfamiliarity and his mind unconsciously assumed he was in danger. Perhaps I emitted such a dark aura. I didn't move, waiting to watch his reaction. His muscles tensed immensely and his heart pace shot through the roof as his eyes fluttered open. He arched up and my hand which was resting on his back slid down by gravity to a rest on his lower back. A light blush sprinkled over his cheeks and his grey eyes tried to read my expressions. He was bracing himself for.. What? Oh right, he ran straight back into the arms of his torturer.

Before he could read my mind, my eyes narrowed and I grasped both of his wrists and pinned them above his head. With my naked body flush against his, I glared down at him. His grey eyes widened as he struggled under me. _Ah_ the friction. I lean down and brought my face up to his, my eyes closed as I tried to hold the solid guy down. I could feel the blood rush and the stir at my groin as he twisted underneath me. He struggled harder under the added weight, grunting with effort.

"Faster…" I groaned. He froze suddenly when my thigh pressed between his leg, my expression finally giving into the lust.  
"And I thought…" his sentence faded into nothingness when he felt my hard on pressing onto his smooth skin.  
"Why did you come back if you were afraid of getting caught again?" I asked, my lips brushing his as I spoke, not wanting to be away from him anymore.  
A silence. He couldn't reply, not while I was grinding against him, not while his cock stirring to life.  
"I uh… followed you once I realized you hurt yourself…" he tried to explain, his expression showed his embarrassment and confusion as well as the distraction I was causing him.  
I froze. He must've seen the restless nights I had… I felt the room heat up with embarrassment.  
"You seemed quite busy while I wasn't here" he stated with a raised eyebrow, his wrists stopped fiddling in my grip as he gauged my reaction.  
I sat up immediately, freeing him, turning my back to him as I felt ashamed. He wasn't meant to see. No one was. Not that, anything but that. My vulnerability. Shameful, desperate act. Lips brushed the back of my neck and I felt his legs slide next to mine as he scooted behind me, pressing his chest into my back. I vaguely registered through my awkwardness that he had me between his spread legs. His hands drew over my stomach as he hugged me, resting his chin on my shoulder.  
"Cloud" he breathed, "I don't want to see you do that alone again"  
Course he doesn't, nobody wants to see someone playing with themselves. I stared into the wall, trying to concentrate on anything to keep me distracted.  
The hands wondered lower, making me very aware we were still naked. I ignored it. I wasn't sure if he was mocking me, imitating my self release session.  
"No one could stay with someone as twisted me" I muttered turning my head slightly, so my cheeks brushed his lips. A stroke. I stiffened. He chuckled.  
"Don't do this to me" and I moved to stand up but he restrained me, his hand tightening around the length that was regaining life under his touch.  
"You were more of a fight before.. Unless…you don't want to fight me anymore" he whispered, his breath hot against my ear, sending shivers down my spine.  
"I cant fight you" I replied, closing my blue eyes, willing the arousal to disappear before he broke me completely.  
"Then don't. Just tell me what you want, Cloud and I will do it" and his hand loosened, letting reason seep back into my brain.  
"I want…" my words faltered and I was glad I had my back to him. I didn't want him to see the scarlet blush that shot across my cheeks as images of what I wanted him to do to me right now that defiled my mind. But that wasn't what I truly wanted. It was more. All those things weren't enough even if I had it eternally.  
"Is this it?" he asked, his hand wrapping around my member again. I leant back involuntarily, a moan escaping my lips. I was glad about my automatic reactions surprisingly, because I found out he was as aroused as I was.  
"I…" my words faltered as he stroked, his breath rasp in my ear as he grind his hard on against my spine. "want… more" I struggled, holding in my whimper.

His fingers interlaced and he stroked me, the extra ridges blowing my train of though and he pulled me back against his hardness, increasing the speed of his grind. I unconsciously started thrusting into his hands, letting his erection slide between the crack of my behind. No he wasn't getting the right idea, although it was mind blowing. He grunted as I drew back onto him and back up into his hands. Lips pressed on my neck, his teeth grazing the skin. He grunted pressing onto me in motions with my thrusts. No… I wanted more then just this… I have to tell him but I didn't want to stop. Couldn't. Had to. Will. With a loud groan I forced with all effort to turn myself onto him. He fell flat on his back. We were still naked from the hazy night before. I let us press together for a bit and watched the euphoria rush through his expression. Beautiful. His knees bent up to raise the friction and I stopped. He didn't though.

"I want all of you, not just~" my voice faltered as a particularly pleasurable thrust was administrated, "This…"

He looked at me confused.

"I…" I stared into blank grey eyes. Something flashed within them. But I couldn't say it.  
"I…" my voice box locked.  
He nodded, "Don't say it, you don't need too…"

He laid me on my side and he became so gently, his touch so gentle as if he was contemplating something deep. His hand suddenly twisted into my hair and he yanked me into a rough kiss. His legs opened and his hands reached under my thighs, closing our distance. I squeaked with surprise when his hands gripped onto my butt and with a jerk, I was flat against him, my cock was surrounded with tight, hot wetness and I cried out in pleasure. I opened my eyes to see he had closed his, his eyebrows furrowing. Pain. The slick walls squeezed around my cock and pleasure racked me. I was complete. But the expression on his face worried me and suddenly the realized sank in. It was both our first time and he didn't prepare himself. I shifted lightly and his nails grasped the soft skin of my butt. I struggled not to arch back and go crazy. Instead I opted to shift slowly, searching, reading his expression. Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed even more and he arched up against me. I smiled as his breath of pleasure reached me.

Even more carefully so I didn't lose the spot, I thrust gently.

His arms wrapped around my neck and he breathed his need to me, 'Faster…'  
I grinned, keeping my movement excruciatingly slow. He repeated his request but I didn't listen. I peered down at his hard cock between us, imagining how sweet it would taste as I shifted my hips, sinking in and pulling out of him. This was heaven. He pulled his head back, staring into my eyes, "Don't tease" he grunted. I smiled at him and the fire in his eyes ignited. Those mesmerizing grey eyes.

"Have it your way" he murmured before shifting his weight. My eyes clenched shut as I held back my orgasm, but his onslaught of thrusts and grunts of effort wasn't helping. The way his smooth skin slid over mine as he pressed me deep into him over and over again. Complete with his grunts of effort and pleasure, I was sure he was going to make me explode inside. I had to make him come first. Or at least at the same time as me. I pressed my forehead against him and watched his hips arch towards me, taking me completely inside, then it shifted back, to repeat the delicious thrust. I snaked a hand between us and I was pumping his impossibly hard cock in my fist, making his cry out before even opening his eyes to realise what just happened. His thrust became more erratic, pulling me deeper and deeper into him, as his grunts became heavy pants, silenced by the overwhelming pleasure.

Shit, I was coming.

"Leon, fuck-"

At the curse, his eyes opened and I saw the pleasure etched into his expression as he arched back, his cum splattering over our stomachs and he clenched, triggering my orgasm. I thrust into him, deeper then ever and his walls milked me of my cum, as he rode his orgasm out, thrusting into my fist, his seed lubricating my rough touch.

We slumped in each others arms, catching our breath. Without releasing his limp cock, I dipped my finger into his cum, raising it to eye level. He tasted me, its only fair if I tasted him, not that I needed convincing. His grey eyes opened, glistening slightly from squeezing them shut so tightly. I smirked and swiped a tongue over the pad of my cum covered finger before catching his gaze and sliding my finger deep into my mouth. His lips parted in shock before he embraced me, pressing our cum covered body together, driving his tongue between my lips as he kissed me deeply. I smirked against his lips as I felt his cock stir to life in my hand.  
"Tease" he muttered, sliding his length against my fingers. So the Lion was up for round 2.

**Kurado's Note: **

**Firstly, I'd like to thank you for reading and especially for those who have started to follow, favourite and leave reviews, it all means a lot to a writer. **

**I have read and reread my next couple of chapter again and again but not sure if I like the direction this is heading towards. I think its all starting to get a little too sappy... I may take a little longer to release the next few chapters because I'm not sure how much sappiness can one person take... What do you guys think?**

**Anyways, thanks again for reading *smiles shyly*,**

**Kurado.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bone Hard Promises

I showered deliberately slow. Usually it's only ten minutes at the most. But I needed to collect my thoughts. What should I do with him? With us? Is it even possible to have the word _'us'_ swimming within my mind? It shouldn't be allowed. But it happened. So what to do with this _traitor? _especially after a night like that. I don't think I could leave him that easily. It's Leon Lionheart we are talking about, the lone brooding lion of the Mercenary, the Ice Prince of the SeeD. How could he want some measly Soldier like me. How can a Mercenary even be with a Soldier, was it even allowed? I didn't even want to start to think of the horrible things the Queen would order me to do if she ever found out. Think about it, the information I could extract if Leon was attracted to me – If that even was possible. Was_ attraction_ in that man's vocabulary? I was just an easy lay right, a safe one that would never ruin my own reputation to tame him, not in his circles, I was not even a Mercenary that could destroy his rep - no SeeD would believe a competing Soldier.

Unsatisfied with my conclusion I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. My fingers that tangled in my hair became his. My, my, now wasn't my imagination powerful? I groaned inwardly at the blood that shot down towards my groin, not only powerful, uncontrollable either. I tilted my head back, letting gravity do the work, hoping that it would drag my imagination down with it. My train of thought was still mingling. Leon, attracted to me…. Was that even possible? Would he even stay with me? Well he came straight back into my arms. After all I have been through with him, after feeling the intensity of him in the torture chamber, the pain of him slipping between my finger and now the experience of having him, being inside of his hot, tight body, I don't think I could even let him go… I was in that deep. Literally. I could say it was driving me insane. I sighed. That was nice – The feeling of having my crush, even for a brief time. It felt natural, just like the wrinkles that were surfacing on my skin from being in contact with water too long.

After drying myself briskly and dressing quickly, I opened the door gingerly. Emptiness. What I would do if I _lost _him never even occurred to me. All I thought was what I'd do if he was there. This was ten times worst. I felt my heart die a little. And then regain conscious painfully when I heard rustling in my closet. I looked over and the brunet had stepped out and was eyeing me as he held up my suit.  
"You look like you saw Death" he muttered holding the suit up against his body to see whether it fit.  
"I thought you left" I replied simply, hoping I sounded remotely as calm as he did.

He cocked his head to the side and threw the suit on the bed and sat down with it. It was as if he was hit by something and couldn't stand right but not a slither of emotion shifted his face. None, but perhaps the slightest in his eyes. His grey eyes couldn't focus. But everything else about him was hidden. All was in his eyes. I walked up to him slowly hoping I won't surprise him. I didn't want my head severed so early in the morning. It would be… inconvenient.

He looked up at me when I was before him, "Are you regretting?" he asked, the question sharp, direct and commanding.  
I couldn't hide my surprise. I was speechless. How could a thought like that cross his mind unless… that was what he was feeling. He shivered a little after I didn't reply and the next few hundred words that flowed from his lips were incoherent. My fingers drew under his jawbone and I tilted his head up to face me. His eyes avoided me and he seemed to conflict within his mind as if he was torn from facing me or avoiding me altogether. He was still talking. Muttering really. I had no idea what he was saying but his expression scared me. His eyes finally met mine and his voice faltered but I caught the last words; _I could leave if you told me so… Just tell me_

"Are you pleading me?" I asked.  
His eyes closed, "I just want…'" he shook his head, "To read your mind…"  
There was nothing wrong about that… I smiled at the absurdity, "Just ask me and I will tell"  
"What to do from here?" he asked, calming.  
"Up to you… I actually have to get my duty back on line" I said shifting my injured thigh. I had enough strength in it to have a go with Leon, I guess I was ready to get back to work.  
A sideward glance, Leon nodded, "Yeah" his voice lingered as his fingers raked over the damaged healing skin.  
"So you going back to the Mercenaries?" I asked, shivering at his touch.  
"I have a few things I have to take care of…" he murmured before he slipped my suit on. He was so handsome and the suit never looked anywhere as good on me as it did on him. I glanced away when I started to feel the crotch of my pants tightening. Down boy, not now…

He smiled. At what I could not be sure. Could he see the arousal in my expression? His eyes met mine and he nodded, "Well then…" he turned to the door. I grasped his wrist. He jerked back to look at me. Surprised really. Even I was surprised. I don't believe I did that. He was waiting for an explanation. Yes, what was I going to say again? I think I got lost in the feel of his skin and his grey eyes.  
"Where is your apartment?" _where can I find you if you decided to walk out of my life?  
_"We live in dorms.. Not so convenient" _I don't want you to get into any trouble.  
_"Will you come back?" The question sounded so desperate, but that wasn't surprising coming from my lips, I was always such a softie underneath, especially when it came to love.  
Leon didn't seem to notice or be affected by my vulnerability, "But if I get… annoying, just tell me and I will leave" he replied lightly.  
"Stop saying that!" I blurted. The anger of confusion kept building up in my chest. I didn't like it. I wanted to be clear. To be sure. Never have I lost control. Until Leon…

Couldn't say who was more surprised, me or him, "I…" I grasped his wrist with both hands now so he wouldn't run away, it was now or never, it's not everyday your crush will come to you, "Stop telling me to tell you to leave…"  
Eyes pierced into mine, _but if that is what you want, I would do it…  
__I couldn't bear it if you left me…_ was what I wanted to say but I couldn't. The unknown feelings I felt when I realized he escaped, ran away from me, and the _pain_ I felt when I opened the bathroom door and thought he disappear right after a night that felt so unbelievably _right _… I just couldn't bear the thought of not having him there anymore. Only he ever plagued my mind anymore. I couldn't let it go so easily could I? unless… he didn't love me and wanted to leave. Then I knew I had no hope. No hope. Maybe that was what he wanted. I looked up. Worried eyes. Why? Suddenly I was pulled into his arms. They tightened. It felt so nice. I held him to me. This was stupid. I was turning into a softie. I usually don't like to be touched. Or anything… everything when I'm around him, seemed to turn upside down and I turn into a bundle of nerves.  
"Please tell me what is going through your mind right now" he whispered.  
I just buried my face into his hair and closed my eyes, "Leave me, and I'll never live again."  
Arms tightened, "I will never leave unless you tell me to"

Clenches of heartbreak of losing him rushed up to me. It's time to let go. He pulled away and I devoid my expression of everything that rushed through my mind. He peered at my blank gaze and tilted his head, "What is that look"  
I looked at him confused, "What look?"  
"Are you afraid?"  
I smirked, "Hell no" a Soldier wasn't afraid of anything.  
"Lies" he breathed pressing me back against the wall, his other hand braced on the wall behind. My breath caught in my throat and he pressed his lips onto mine, his tongue slipping pass my lips, pressing and twirling around my tongue. When he pulled away, it was all at once. I was left panting and boneless, legs shivering slightly. He was commanding my surrender, his eyes glaring into mine, his palm still planted firmly on the wall behind me, trapping me into place.  
"I'll be back" he said. It was a statement.  
I nod, my brain telling me not to believe, my heart hoping, my mind torn between both.  
"You don't believe?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. He was growing impatient.  
I didn't make a move. I was sure my expression was blank but it was as if he could see right through me. His free hand grabbed my wrist and he pressed it against his crotch. He flinched, trying to control himself. He was bone hard, holding my hand against him, his eyes opening to look at mine. This simple gesture made my whole body roar with arousal. I almost dropped my jaw at surprise, at him and at the rate my blood rushed to my cock, making it snap hard in my pants.  
"He will be back. I can't tame him. I can't stay away. He won't let" he murmured, his lips millimeters from mine, "So wait for me and tell me when it's too much"  
His hand clenched tight as I tried to move. I needed to touch. I needed to have him. Right now. I couldn't wait.  
He stepped away, breathing out to regain composure, "I'll see you later" and he smiled, ever so gently. My eyes widened in shock. He was happy?

He was long gone now and I was left, harder then ever, shock still imprinted on my face, Leon Lionheart is happy with me. He wants me to wait... I looked down at my cock, jutting for attention under my pants and I groaned, how can I wait?

**Kurado's Note:**

**Thanks guys for reading and reviewing - A special note to TY, just like you said my fic made your day, your review made my day as well, hope I don't disappoint. **

***hugs all round***

**Kurado.**


	6. Chapter 6: Corny Truths

"Did something happen to Squall?" Selphie asked as she watched Leon smile to Rinoa.  
Irvine shrugged, "He turned down Commander position"  
"He what?" she asked, dropping her ice cream.  
"Maybe Rinoa is giving him some and he doesn't want to leave on these lengthy Commander missions and go through the drawl of meetings and reports" Zell put in after struggling to swallow a large mouthful of hotdog.  
"Doubt it, Rinoa has moved on and has a thing for Seifer" Selphie sighed.  
"That bastard?" Zell asked scowling.  
"Watch your mouth Chickenwuss"  
They looked over to see a blond in his trench coat, the scar on his face was a mirror image to Leon's. They were complete opposites. Arch enemies.  
"So what do you think?" Irvine asked.  
Seifer crossed his arms and nodded at Leon, who was purchasing a coffee, "I think the bastard's gay"  
"What?" all three of them spluttered on their respective food.  
"He's been sneaking over to ShinRa lately… maybe he's got a thing for blue eyes… in the end I had blue eyes"  
Zell smirked, "He didn't have anything but hatred towards you"  
Seifer sniggered, "Believe what you want…"

Cloud POV:

I kicked my door open. No one was at home. It was the third day. Who I was expecting? It was always like this. But I hoped… I must have really missed him. I laid on my bed and pulled his blanket to me. It still had his fragrance, I couldn't bear to wash away the little of what was left of him. I was turning into nothing.

The house amazing felt large and empty. What was wrong with me? Where was he? Even if its because of work, he should have time to come back to me…I poured a hot mug of water and sipped it. Hoping that it would help me sleep. It was getting late. Three in the morning actually. That was when I saw it. A figure outside my frosted glass. Who was it? I placed down the glass and at full alert, I shifted to the front door. The figure didn't seem to be doing anything. He was just leaning against the brick wall beside my door outside. His head was tilted up. He must sense me. Curiously I moved into view. The figure looked over and tried to peer through the frosted glass. A hand pressed onto the glass. It couldn't be… I threw the door open and there he was, shivering slightly. A shock rushed through me and I grasped his shoulder, pulling him into the house, "What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed at the wet figure. He gave me a small smile, "It's not my house"  
"It never bothered you before" I sighed and went to grab some dry clothes and a laundry basket. I came back to see him brushing his hand through his hair sighing. I tossed the towel at him and held the other clothes. He brushed the towel through his hair and began to unbutton his shirt without any thought. I felt uncomfortable, wanted to look but not wanting to portray myself as a pervert. I placed the clothes on the table I had next to my front door where I had my wallet and keys and I turned to walk to the lounge to give him some privacy. Soon after he was staring at me. I was sitting on the edge so he could sit.  
"Did.. You want a drink?" I asked. I hardly ever had visitors and every time Leon was around, I was always preoccupied with… other things. What happened? I looked at him with curious eyes. The t-shirt I gave him seemed extremely tight. Well he was more fit then me. I frowned feeling inferior. He was well built compared to me, mako did a lot for my power. His eyes widened when he saw my expression, "If I'm inconveniencing you, perhaps I should leave"

I raised an eyebrow at him, such polite talk? After he realized I was speechless he turned for the door. Before my brain made any decisions, I found myself grasping his wrist. He jerked away and turned to face me, shock clearly written on his face. Even I was surprised. How did I end up behind him so quick? I let my hand drop back to my side and I glanced away. What should I say to him? He placed a shaky hand on his neck and rubbed it nervously.

Shaky? I reached out and touched his hand. It was freezing. That one touch drew fire. His hand turned undermine and pulled it off his neck. His fingers entwined mine and he looked at me questioningly as if asking permission to pull me closer.

I swallowed thickly, "If you're… uh, cold… you can use my bed" _why did that have to sound so wrong?  
_He smiled nervously, "I'd like that"  
Was he serious?  
"Uh…" he glanced away, "If you don't mind that is…" his eyes squeezed shut right after he said that and I couldn't help but laugh before pulling him into my room.  
I allowed my eyes to open a crack. It was four o'clock. Leon was shifting around, "Did I wake you?"  
I breathed out, not used to conversing right after waking up, "Uh… cant you sleep?"  
"I asked you a question" he said bluntly.  
I sat up and let the blanket fall. I looked at him in the dark. He was still beside me leaning on the wall, his eyes intent on mine. I swallowed again, trying to get a better voice then the current one that sounded similar to a strangled frog when compared to his smooth tone.  
"What the Hell is wrong with you?" I asked, I couldn't even remember his question.  
His eyes closed and he shifted so he faced the wall opposite us. Silence. That got me going. "Leon?" I repeated. I felt so far away from him, what happened since he left me last? He's been so… _distant.  
_"I'm sorry" and he pulled the blanket. He reached the door before I could find my tongue again.  
"Are you leaving just like that?" I asked. He turned around and stared at me. What was he searching for? Just as that thought hit me I realized my arm was outstretched to reach him. He closed his eyes. That was when I realized it. The tears. He jerked the door open and ran out. Without hesitation I rushed after him. He was fast. But I was faster. I caught up to him and he tried to pull away but I held him tight. I wouldn't lose. Couldn't lose.

He failed and twisted his away from me.

"Why?" I asked simply. My heart was breaking. If I did something to hurt him I needed to know. To know if there was any way I could fix it. Any way to make him stay.

"I don't know what is wrong with me" he yelled, his eyes shut tight, his back to me.

"Why are you running?"

"I don't know"

"Are you running from me?"

"I don't know, stop asking me"

"Why? Are you afraid I'll ask you the wrong question?"

"Just stop…"

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Why are you chasing me?" he asked

"Because…" I stopped my voice box locking.

"Is it because I'm easy? Because I'd keep coming back to you?"

His eyes pierced mine. I was speechless. Nothing of that ever occurred to me.

I was attracted to him from the start. Even before he came to me.

"You think I'm easy? That I'd sleep with anyone that comes to me?" I muttered, my eyes narrowing, daring him as I leant close.

He seemed to be taken aback. He wasn't expecting my reaction.

I let my eyes soften as I calmed myself, I didn't want to scare him away, "I… this… it's the.." I sighed, _what was I trying to say?_

Frustrated he flung my hands from his and twisted away.

"I only think of you" I blurted my heart racing, eyes on the floor, my fringe falling to veil my view of him.

He froze. And I realized I was holding onto his wrist again. I let go but his hand clamped around mine when I started to loosen it.

"You… were my first and only" I continued looking up at his face through my fringe. _why did I have to sound so corny?_

"Not only for what we did, but for all this, the attachment, the feelings, the uncertainty, everything"

His head tilted down and he shook slightly.

Was that confession not enough? I thought he understood how I felt about him.

His finger slipped between mine and his thumb drew over my hand gently. I shifted my hand so it interlocked with his and pulled it so he turned to face me. The sun was coming up and the rain had stopped. We were drenched. I brushed the moisture from his cheeks and he held my hand there before losing balance. As quick as a flash I caught him and eased him onto the ground. Eyes wide I realized he fainted.

Lying on my bed beside him, I placed a cool towel on his hot forehead. He must have caught something bad waiting in the wet icy coldness. Slowly I noticed the subtle differences in him. His eyes that were darker, his cheek bones more profound, his skin much more pale. Was he malnourished? But why?

"Weak as piss" I muttered to myself before brushing his hair back. I've done it a million times since I had him resting peacefully in my bed and still… it felt so new. He was so relax at the moment. It was actually nice. When I had walked back into the house, under his heavy weight, I noticed he had left his keys and wallet next to mine on that small table next to my door. I had stared at it for a while and before I knew it, I was smiling. Guess he didn't really want to leave after all. His eyelids lifted slightly and he turned to look at me. I tilted my head questioningly and he pulled his blankets to him, a little smile gracing his lips, _"I only think of you." _

I caught his hand, he was finally my gentle lion.

His hands lifted and he stared at our entwined fingers.

"Mine" I muttered and he smiled.

"Mine" he replied. He thought a little and raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "I'm not weak as piss"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud.


End file.
